Principal Of The Thing
| size = Tall | likes = School Rules Students Following School Rules | dislikes = Students Breaking School Rules | maincolors = Whiskey (skin) Bistre (hair) | sidecolors = Toledo (shirt) Blue Zodiac (pants) Hemp (socks) | protectionlevel = None (Commonly) Low (15-45 Seconds) Medium (Detention To It's A Bully) | threatlevel = Medium (Commonly) High (60-99 Seconds) | ability = Move Fast Make Justice | spawnpoint = Principal's Office | poster = | description = "If I see anyone breaking the school rules, I'll make sure justice is served! It tastes good and fills my tummy!" }} Principal Of The Thing is a character and the secondary antagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. Principal Of The Thing is one of the most prominent characters to be commonly found by The Protagonist. Like most of the characters, he speaks with a monotone voice, being void of almost any emotion. Appearance & Information Principal Of The Thing is possibly a poorly edited photo of Micah McGonigal, the game's creator. He appears to be a humanoid of medium-tone skin breed with corruptions and dark-brown hair. He has a strange emotion, appearing to be winking and having his mouth open, like if he was shouting. He also has raised eyebrows and points his finger from the left hand upwards. He wears a dark-grey and long-sleeved shirt, blue pants and greyish socks. The Principal likes when people following the School Rules, but hates when the school rules are broken by a student. He will only give It's A Bully and The Protagonist a Detention. Personality Principal Of The Thing is a very serious and bossy person, leading to being hated by people. The Detention mechanic might also be a reason of getting hated by fans. Peaceful Side Principal Of The Thing is seen whistling in a peaceful and passive nature, checking every location. This nature is the liked one by fans, being the opposite to his nature. Principal Of The Thing probably appears to be nice when treated well, but this remains debatable. Stoic Side If caught breaking the School Rules, Principal Of The Thing will reflect his stoic, serious, bossy and strict side, making him an evil character and antagonist. Principal Of The Thing also scolds the Protagonist when giving it a Detention. Colouring Game & Mechanics Principal Of The Thing is usually a distraction, and can put the Protagonist in danger if triggered. He gives advantage to Baldi of capturing the Protagonist. Behaviour Principal Of The Thing spawns in the Principal's Office, which is actually his office. He roams at a fast speed around Here School, being normally peaceful and one of the most common characters to be found by the Protagonist. If the School Rules are broken by the Protagonist, the Principal will give it Detention. It starts from 15 seconds and can end in 99 seconds if getting caught breaking the rules five times, which worsens the situation with Baldi. He is considered one of the most dangerous characters, which is mostly because of the Detention mechanic, and disliked at times due to this. Principal Of The Thing gives detention by doing the following actions: ---- * = Normal: This rule is common. * = Removed: This rule is no longer applied, but is still applied in older versions. * = Unused: This rule is never seen in-game, and used to be during development. * = Impossible: This rule is impossible to break. ---- Protection Principal Of The Thing could also send It's A Bully to another location if he is caught bullying the Protagonist or if Principal Of The Thing sees him, which is helpful. If Baldi is far away from the Principal's Office, and the Protagonist only has 15-30 detention seconds, it might be safe, but this can be worse if given 45-99 seconds, which gives more advantage to Baldi, leaving Principal Of The Thing as a commonly low protection. Threat Principal Of The Thing is mostly a threat because of the Detention mechanic. The Protagonist might be in great danger if having 45-99 seconds of Detention, which can be deadly. He is left as a common medium threat, but a high threat in worse situations. Description Principal Of The Thing's description is a dialogue said by him presumably. His description gives us hint that he gives detention by breaking the School Rules. He also describes himself that serving justice "tastes good and fills his tummy". Gallery Trivia *Principal Of The Thing's name is a play in with "principle" meaning a ruler, law or tenet. *All of his lines that are accusatory end with *Before 1.3 onwards, Principal Of The Thing had a smaller sight radius, making him harder to capture people breaking the School Rules. **In addition, eating foods was prohibited before 1.3, meaning that the Protagonist can have detention if eating a Energy-Flavored Zesty Bar. **However, the rule was removed because it lacked sense and seemed illegal. **Drinking drinks is considered illegal, but the Protagonist can still go to detention by using BSoda. *Despite the Cafeteria being not considered a hall, the Protagonist can still get detention. **It is possible that the Principal Of The Thing confuses the Cafeteria for a hall, since it has the floor used for hallways. *His whistle is taken from the TV series, The Amazing World of Gumball. The whistle comes from Banana Joe. **However, the whistle is low-pitched in the game. *He and It's A Bully have a very similiar voice, but this is because of both being voiced by Micah McGonigal. *Principal Of The Thing, as mentioned above, appears to be a edited photo of the game's creator, Micah McGonigal. *A glitch occurs, it happens when the Protagonist breaks a rule in Here School and gets caught, the Principal will chase it. If the Protagonist enters the Principal's Office, he might overlap in it, staying bugged until the Protagonist leaves his office, sending him back with detention. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:A thing of a photo